


Service

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin meets a rather strange man while at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man; Liam is a cis man.

They'd met at the movie theatre where Anduin worked and Anduin, initially, had  _not_  been impressed.

Because the thing he'd found Wrathion  _doing_  was kneeling on the floor of Screen 6 with another man's cock wedged half-way down his throat while the credits rolled.  _Rude_.

He'd had a bad experience with directly confronting customers about this sort of behaviour, one which had turned rapidly violent and actually put him in the hospital with a badly broken leg. His leg was better now, but he'd rather prefer not to repeat the experience, and the man on the... receiving end of the, er...  _attentions_  had been large and ginger and intimidating. So he'd snuck out without their noticing, and fetched the manager; he hadn't seen the subsequent telling-off, or heard whatever it was that meant that, by some miracle, neither man had made it onto the banned list.

And now? He'd managed to get half way through serving Wrathion before recognising him, and being struck with a rather inconvenient surge of arousal at recalling exactly what it was he'd seen him doing last.

"Ah..." the dark-skinned man squinted at Anduin's badge, "Andrew, are you quite alright?"  
"...ah, yes," Anduin swallowed, "It's. Anduin, actually." He gave a nervous sort of smile. "Thank you for your concern, uh..."  
"Wrathion," he grinned;  _he_  wasn't wearing a name badge, of course. Then his grin dropped in favour of open concern: "Do you... want me to pay, or..? I could meet you when you're next on a break?"  
Oh. Oh! The till. Right. Anduin pushed the necessary buttons, blushing furiously, and passed the card machine over the counter to Wrathion (noting, briefly, the custom design on his debit card, and the pale patches on the hand he used to shield the number pad from view with). "Uh," he finally said as he took the machine back, "yeah. I'm off for a bit in three hours. Sure."

Wrathion had  _grinned_  at him, and Anduin hadn't liked the way his heart fluttered at  _all_.

They met at Anduin's break, and then again after work. Wrathion had given him space by arranging to meet him after work nearby, rather than at the lobby; that had put most of Anduin's reservations at  _meeting the man he'd seen giving another man a blowjob in his theatre_  to rest. Wrathion had treated him to dinner, and they'd gone their separate ways.

And Wrathion had treated him to dinner again the next week - dinner and bowling, in fact. And the week after, and the week after... and, at some point, they found themselves very much in love.

And it was at this point that Anduin, without even thinking about it, had invited Wrathion home, and Wrathion had spent the night on the couch without even asking to be allowed into the bedroom. He'd gone home by the time Anduin had woken up the next morning, the living room tidier than it'd been when he'd arrived; once again, he'd vanished off to do whatever he did during the week.

This continued for some months; and every time, secretly, Anduin had wished he'd had the courage to ask Wrathion for... well. He was sure the other man had  _heard_  him masturbating at least once, if the smirks and extra touches the next time they'd met had been anything to go by.

They were watching a movie on Anduin's couch when he finally worked up the courage to initiate. Wrathion stroked his finger down the line of Anduin's jaw and gripped his chin ever so lightly, closing a kiss with tenderness opposite and yet somehow next to to the passion and desperation Anduin had seen in him that first time. Anduin returned it, gently nesting his hand in Wrathion's hair; a gentle tug yielded a pleased hum, so Anduin pulled sharper and was rewarded with a gasp. Wrathion grinned at him and smirked; "What are you trying to  _pull_  here, my dear?"  
"Your hair." Anduin grinned cheekily, and was met with the palm of Wrathion's hand playfully pushing him away.  
"You  _know_  what I meant," Wrathion said with humour in his tone.  
"I was wondering," Anduin purred quietly in a way that Wrathion hadn't heard him use before but was  _far_  from complaining about. "If you'd consider recreating the moment we first met."  
"What, by the theatre desk?" Wrathion scoffed.  
"No, before then." Anduin traced the line of Wrathion's collar through his shirt. "When you were on the floor of Screen 6 with a cock in your throat."

Wrathion visibly blushed - something Anduin had only seen him done once before. "You... saw that? I thought your  _manager_ \--"  
"Who do you think  _reported_  it to the manager?" Anduin laughed. "I thought you knew."  
Wrathion gave an embarassed laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Gods, if I'd've known I'd made such a bad impression..."  
"Wrathion," Anduin said flatly, "I literally just proposed that you give me a blowjob. It can't have been  _that_  bad an impression."  
Wrathion startled, then laughed again. "Right. Right."

Anduin leaned over and kissed where his jaw met his neck; then leaned back, bringing Wrathion with him into his lap. Wrathion seemed to respond well to being directed like that; whereas usually the other man would tease relentlessly in response to any attempt to control him, the way he panted when his hair was being pulled and went still and complacent when Anduin gripped his upper arm to pull him closer was... well, different, to say the least.

Anduin murmered against his ear, stroking his back; "You alright, there?"  
Wrathion nodded emphatically. "Do continue, my dear."

Anduin didn't need to be told twice. He gripped Wrathion's ponytail again and pushed his face into his shoulder, encouraging him to bite; Wrathion's hands slid up Anduin's top to touch against him as he pressed his teeth into Anduin's pale flesh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark then rolling his tongue lazily over it. A finger and thumb pinched at Anduin's nipple before he smoothed the palm of his hand over it, making Anduin give a gasp of his own; his other hand smoothed down Anduin's side, splaying his fingers and giving the light touches he knew Anduin enjoyed.

Wrathion slipped down out of Anduin's lap, kissing reverently down the centre of his chest as he went before planting a kiss on the outside of his jeans. Anduin squirmed, moving to fumble at the button and let Wrathion wriggle those frighteningly dextrous hands of his into his pants; he pulled Anduin's length free and didn't hide his enthusiasm at the sheer... well... Anduin wasn't  _small_ , that's for sure.

Wrathion breathed out, then grinned up at Anduin, who had his shirt half pulled up over his stomach and one hand pushing his hair out of his face. Anduin smiled back down at him, resting his hand on the back of his head once again and gripping his hair to pull him close. Wrathion grasped the bottom of his shaft and began to massage his fingers across it in a way that Anduin hadn't experienced before, keeping his hand still and pressing his fingers across it in a rhythm; following Anduin's directions, he pressed a dry kiss further up his half-hard length, then popped his tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue about it.

Anduin gasped - yes, this was what he wanted... though maybe not  _exactly_. He glanced back down at Wrathion's face again, pleased to find all the affection and enjoyment there that he thought he would... but perhaps a little too much smugness. He took a few steadying breaths, his voice catching in the back of his throat as Wrathion pressed his tongue against where his head met his shaft and flicked it at just the right pressure and pace - "god, Wrathion, how many times have you done this?"  
"Enough," he purred, taking another languid lick up his length, "to know how to please most people."  
"And how many of those --" he had to stop to pant again as Wrathion smugly took him back into his mouth, tightening his grip at the base again, "--have been in my movie theatre, hm?"  
"Mm..." he pulled his mouth free, "one or two. Not again since Liam, I assure you." He planted another wet kiss over his tip. "Which would be the first time I've been  _caught_."  
"I would've thought being caught would be an encouragement," Anduin breathed. "Surely the thrill is what does it?"  
"Partially... and partially the look on my partner's face."

With that, Wrathion made eye contact and took Anduin deep into his throat - deep enough that he cut off his own breath in doing so, and the sheer heat and pressure around Anduin's cock as he did so was  _wonderful_. Anduin had to break eye contact and throw his head back, gripping Wrathion's hair and helplessly thrusting up into his mouth until he felt Wrathion's hand press insistently on his hip. He let go of his curled hair and Wrathion pulled off, gasping for breath and looking more than a little bit aroused, his own saliva and a little pre coating Anduin's cock.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," he quipped, bringing his hand up to tug at Anduin's length a few more times while he caught his breath. "I won't break if you're a little rough with me, you know."  
Anduin's face flushed even redder. "You'll tap out again if I'm hurting you, right?"  
"Yeah. I'm not here to get you in trouble, you know." He gave a little noise that sounded something like a purr and planted his lips around Anduin's tip again, sucking firmly at him and lapping up both the precum and the attention Anduin was giving him in the form of petting his hair. He seemed to like that.

It took him a few moments to catch his breath enough for him to take Anduin back into his throat, but when he did so, he gave a high-pitched moan - Anduin didn't expect the vibrations, and cried out, gripping Wrathion's hair and pulling him down just a little futher in his efforts not to finish there and then. Wrathion, however, closed his eyes and concentrated on lathing his tongue across the underside of Anduin's cock - obviously not as interested in prolonging this as Anduin was. Anduin's breaths turned to desperate-sounding pants; Wrathion pulled back about half-way, took a breath, then swallowed Anduin again.

Anduin heard himself cry out; he forced his hands to loosen on Wrathion's hair, despite wanting nothing more than to hold him there, and stars filled his vision as his cum poured down Wrathion's throat. Wrathion gave another languid moan, not pulling back as Anduin had expected; he swallowed it all gladly, even pulling back enough to get a firm suction on Anduin's tip so he could suck him utterly dry. Anduin's groans turned to whimpers and he had to pull Wrathion away by the hair, unable to bear the overstimulation.

Wrathion smirked, wiping a finger across his cheek subconsciously. "That close enough for you? You know, Liam never got to finish..."  
"I'll count myself lucky then," Anduin grinned breathlessly, stroking his hand down Wrathion's cheek. "I'm guessing he didn't get to return the favour, either?"  
"You... ah," Wrathion suddenly looked uncertain, scooting back up onto the couch and seeking reassurance.  
Anduin gave it openly, resting his forehead against Wrathion's as he tucked himself back into his pants. "If you're not ready, you don't need to let me."  
"Ah. Yes. Something like that." Wrathion crawled back into Anduin's lap, nesting down against his chest with his head tucked under Anduin's chin. "It's... complicated, is all."  
"Alright." Anduin pressed a kiss to Wrathion's forehead. In truth, he was glad. He was starting to get sleepy, and falling asleep in the middle of giving a blowjob? Not stylish. "You can explain when you're ready."  
"...thank you, Anduin Wrynn."  
"Heh. It's not..." he stopped himself and gave another kiss, "you're welcome."


	2. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin, against his better judgement, takes Wrathion on a date to his place of work. It goes exactly as he suspected it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

They generally avoided Anduin's workplace as a date setting. Anduin preferred to keep his work and home life separate, after all; it was a strict policy not to bring his work home with him as far as was possible. He'd made that mistake at his previous office job, and it had ended in, to put it lightly, tears - but what he was proposing now was more the other way around, really.

"There's a deal on next weekend," he'd suggested over dinner. "I thought we could go see something together. And maybe I'll pay for once."  
"You know that isn't necessary," Wrathion posited with his fork waving in mid-air, "but if it makes you feel better then I suppose I won't argue. Saves  _me_  the trouble."  
Anduin smirked. "Yeah. I know I normally don't like to go on dates at work, but... well, it's different this time."

He watched Wrathion eat - it occured to him that he still didn't know exactly what it was the man did for a living. He guessed he was a courier of some kind, or perhaps a government official, with the way he'd been so secretive and the strange hours he worked. He considered asking, but. Well. Wrathion seemed like he didn't really want to talk about it, and it wasn't anything that had affected their relationship thus far. Anduin figured he'd know soon enough.

They finished their meal and went to bed, but not before making plans. As usual, Wrathion was gone by the time Anduin woke on Monday morning; but throughout the week, he looked forwards to Saturday with an excited knot in his stomach.

\---

Wrathion had booked the tickets in the end, and he'd booked them to be near the back. Anduin habitually tucked his backpack onto his lap as they settled down, Wrathion on the end of the row with Anduin next to him. The shorter man folded his coat onto his lap too, smiling at Anduin as they watched the opening adverts. Wrathion was strangely quiet throughout them, no smarmy comments - which had Anduin suspicious.

They got an hour into the movie, to Wrathion's credit, before Anduin discovered exactly  _what_  it was he'd been plotting. He felt a hand against his crotch - breathed in sharply, and didn't calm when he knew it was Wrathion. He glanced over to the shorter man, whispering to him so the person sat to his other side wouldn't hear - "what the hell are you doing?"

Wrathion only gave him a knowing glance. He should have  _known_  Wrathion would do this. He should have known and told him not to. All the same, he couldn't help the way his cock swelled under Wrathion's insistent palming -- no, no, they  _couldn't_ , he was at  _work_... well, not  _at_  work, but...

"Stop that," he hissed. "You're going to get me fired."  
Wrathion withdrew his hand immediately, and Anduin tried to get back to watching the movie. But all the same, he could see the curly-haired form squirming in his seat beside him, occasionally giving a quiet, but distinctly irritated, whine. After ten minutes of this, Anduin let out a measured sigh and leaned over to him again.  
"Will you sit quietly if I get you off, hm?"  
The candor of Anduin's statement made Wrathion's expression visibly relax. He smirked, giving a small nod, and Anduin glanced around the room to check they weren't in plain sight of the cameras (they weren't - Wrathion had  _planned_  this) before he relaxed back into his chair and nonchalantly rested his hand on Wrathion's side of the armrest. He felt Wrathion shift so his coat was covering Anduin's arm, and that was when he finally conceded to slip his hand into Wrathion's jeans.

He was already soaked. God, to think at first Wrathion had been worried that his unconventional genitals would have put Anduin off somehow. The further wave of arousal that Anduin felt at knowing exactly how turned on Wrathion was, however he showed it, was enough that he knew he'd be able to put those concerns of his to rest with all honesty. Anduin slipped his fingers past Wrathion's clit to slide towards his entrance, then pulled back a little to stroke his length. Casually, he glanced Wrathion's way - amazingly, the man was sat, for all intents and purposes, watching the film. His eyes were trained, apparently attentively, on the screen while Anduin rolled his fingertips over the hood of his slick clit.

Anduin was well aware of how surrounded they were by others as he felt Wrathion subtly shift his hips up against his hand. He glanced self-consciously to the camera again, then shifted in his own seat so he was sat a little less stiffly; the person in the seat next to him showed no interest for better or worse, so he continued to tap and rub his fingers against Wrathion. He heard Wrathion give a casual-sounding sigh, then felt him begin to twitch rhythmically under his hand. Did he-- did he just..?

The satisfied smirk on Wrathion's face told Anduin that he  _had_. Anduin moved to pull his hand away, and instead found Wrathion clamping his thighs down on him and only letting up when Anduin relaxed back against his slick entrance. With a faint sigh of his own, Anduin slid his hand further down and gently tickled his fingertips against Wrathion's entrance. The palm of his hand still rested against the tip of his clit as he dipped his fingers into Wrathion's tight opening, then teased around his labia again.

Wrathion seemed content to allow this to continue for a good five minutes before he shifted his hips again to try and encourage Anduin inside himself. Anduin swallowed, feeling his face burning and his dick chafing against his underwear as he pushed a single finger past Wrathion's threshold. The implication of being  _inside him_  and so surrounded by people made him struggle to keep his breath steady as he curled his finger to probe at Wrathion. Still holding his palm steady for Wrathion to rub himself against, he pressed the tip of his finger firmly to the textured curve of his hot, tight, and altogether  _wet_  entrance. He felt Wrathion tighten up on him so much it was almost painful, then cum suddenly slick his finger and his palm; then Wrathion finally let his legs fall apart, letting Anduin pull his hand back.

As quietly and casually as he could, he pulled his hand out of Wrathion's jeans. He absolutely couldn't believe this. How Wrathion was watching the movie with nothing different to the world but his smug smirk; how  _hard_  Anduin himself was, with all these people around. He brought his hand up to his face as if to bite at his nails or rest his chin on it, and instead did his best to lick it clean before the end of the movie. Which... didn't help him calm down at  _all_. Wrathion gave him several knowing glances as he continued to clean his fingers, Wrathion's taste sharp and pleasant on his tongue.

Walking out of the movie theatre at the end credits was one of the most embarassing and awkward things Anduin had ever done. Greeting his  _coworkers_  and saying goodnight to them on his way out quickly surpassed it, especially with Wrathion's hand exploring his behind almost blatantly the whole way through. He was almost glad to get outside and feel the cold evening air cool his face - and felt a mixture of trepidation and arousal as Wrathion dragged him, not home, but to a nearby park...


	3. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin lets Wrathion show him the thrill of outdoor sex, and gets a pleasant surprise when Liam joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man; Liam is a cis man.

They were stood, holding hands, by a large standing stone embedded into a cobbled pavement in the centre of a large park. The trees rustled in the night wind, just a little chill on the edge of it, and Anduin was still painfully aroused from the thoughts of what they'd been doing only ten minutes ago.

"This is... this is where we first met."  
"Well..."  
"...met up, I mean," Anduin clarified with a laugh. "After work. I'm impressed with your consistency, Wrathion Prestor."  
"And I with your  _arousal_ , Anduin Wrynn." Even in the dark, his grin was unmissable.  
"Shut up! People will hear us..."  
"There's nobody here right now, Anduin." He said it gently, reassuringly, and reached for Anduin's other hand to pull him into a kiss.

It started off chaste, and... Anduin had to admit it was him who had escalated it, grabbing Wrathion by the shoulders and forcing his tongue past his smirking lips. Wrathion reciprocated, of course, slipping his arms around his waist to pull him close and press his hips up against Anduin's; Anduin tangled his hand in Wrathion's hair and moaned against him, desperate for more.

He forced himself to pull away. "Let's go home," he said, his arousal very obvious. "I want to-- God, Wrathion, I..."  
Wrathion raised an eyebrow and smirked lazily. "Who says we have to go home, my dear?"  
"What--"

Wrathion seized his wrist and dragged him behind the bushes off to the side. They were rather nearby to, but not visible from, the footpath; and so it was without further ado that Wrathion pushed Anduin up against the trunk of a tree. Dropping to his knees, he tugged Anduin's belt open, unzipped his jeans and hungrily took his cock into his mouth.

He was-- god, he was always so  _hot_  and passionate and just absolutely overwhelming. Anduin gave a helpless, stifled moan as Wrathion took him deep into his throat, swirling his tongue about his shaft and bobbing his head back and forth a few times before pulling back for a breath and a smirk. Anduin bit his lip and desperately held back another groan; Wrathion continued this treatment without hesitation or respite, taking Anduin deeper each time he pushed forwards.

Anduin could hear footsteps to the other side of the bushes they were hidden behind, the trees rustling overhead and breeze across the back of his neck making him ever self conscious of exactly  _where_  he was. It did absolutely nothing to calm him, edging him closer and closer to his imminent peak, the person (and their dog, by the sounds of it) passed by only metres to the side of them only serving to thrill him.

Anduin felt it was understandable that he didn't last long. He gave Wrathion the customary tap to the back of the head, and when he didn't pull back, finally let himself be overwhelmed by the sensations and the thoughts of it all. He gripped Wrathion's hair as he emptied himself into his throat - Wrathion hummed lovingly against him as he did, hardly helping the pleasure racking Anduin's mind to subside.

Wrathion pulled back, overtly licking his lips as he tucked Anduin back into his underwear. "Did you enjoy that, my dear?"  
"Mmmhh. God, Wrathion. I..." He looked down at Wrathion, who was crouched in the grass with that same smug grin. "I guess you want me to return the favour?"  
"Only if you want to," Wrathion said, in all honesty. Then he sang, "I  _would_  appreciate it..."

Anduin practically tackled him to the ground, Wrathion landing with a thud and a cackle. Anduin kissed his face a few times, gripping his cheeks between his hands; he moaned softly as he tasted his own cum on Wrathion's tongue. Finally, he tore himself away and lay in the grass between his legs. He pulled his jeans down just enough - he could see him glistening in the moonlight as he moved up to press his lips to his long clit.

Wrathion gave a soft gasp as Anduin took him into his mouth, bringing the same hand as earlier up to tease at his entrance. For once, Anduin matched Wrathion's passion, enthusiastically flicking his tongue over the underside of Wrathion's clit and pressing his lips to his base. Wrathion gripped Anduin's hair tightly and let out a gasp as he ground his hips up against him. Anduin gladly gave the increase in pace Wrathion was looking for, slipping the tip of his finger inside him as he felt Wrathion's breath come to a peak.

What he didn't realise until Wrathion gently tapped him on the shoulder was that Wrathion had fallen quiet and was looking curiously up at something that was behind Anduin. With trepidation, Anduin tried to sit up from his task with the most dignity he could manage while he had  _fluids_  on his chin to look at what Wrathion was looking at.

He froze when he saw it was a person, and immediately relaxed a little when he saw it was the man that Wrathion had been sucking off when they'd first met. But only a little. Unbidden, he felt his cock swell at the thrill of  _actually having been caught_ , especially considering it was by someone who... well, wasn't the police.

"I'm surprised you didn't call me to join in," the ginger man said with a smirk, dissolving the tension somewhat.  
Wrathion cracked a grin and a laugh. "What kind of man do you want him to think I am, Liam?"  
"The kind who sucks me off in a movie theatre," Liam retorted, leaning over to look at Anduin. "Does he have a name?"  
"I do," Anduin snapped, fed up of being talked around as if he wasn't there.  
Liam wasn't perturbed. "What is it?"  
"Anduin." He self-consciously wiped his hand across his chin.  
Liam glanced between them; Wrathion was making no move to cover himself, lounging back on the grass almost casually, which only aroused Anduin  _more_. He kept getting the urge to carry on, even with this... well, essentially stranger, even if they had met before, watching. He sat up properly and met Liam's eye contact.

"Would you like to carry on?" Liam asked.  
Anduin hoped his blush didn't show in the dark. He looked to Wrathion, and, on realising that Wrathion was  _also_  looking at him expectantly as if for an answer, gave a silent nod of his head.

His hands were shaking a little as he lay back down in the grass to slide his tongue between Wrathion's legs again. Wrathion squirmed and gave an appreciative hum; Anduin mirrored it, his tongue vibrating against Wrathion and making him shiver. He felt a new surge of arousal every time he remembered that they were not only outside, but being  _watched_ ; he kissed hungrily at Wrathion's entrance then moved his hand up to his clit, stroking it teasingly with the tips of his fingers.

He heard Liam's belt clicking and slipping open behind him, but he ignored it. Wrathion tasted so  _good_  when he was this excited - he slipped his tongue between his labia and a little way into him, making him take a sharp gasp as he gently held his clit between forefinger and thumb and began to jerk him off.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his hip and realised it was Liam's. He was large, strong, and rough, but he stopped when he realised Anduin hadn't expected it. Anduin's heart hammered in his throat as he looked up at Wrathion; Wrathion gave him a reassuring smile and a loaded nod, telling him it was safe. Anduin turned to look over his shoulder at Liam; the man's handsome face had a questioning edge to it, his head slightly tilted and his ginger hair falling over his face.

"...alright," Anduin confirmed, with a nod.

He went back to his task, gladly licking Wrathion's length before he took his clit back into his mouth. He shivered as he felt his own belt being undone, suppressed an anticipous moan as he felt his backside exposed to the wind; Liam's firm, warm hands reassured him as much as they aroused him, one thumb stroking his hip as his other rummaged in his pocket and produced something which felt cold and wet when he dripped it onto Anduin's rear entrance. It wasn't like Anduin hadn't done this before, but... well, generally he'd not been in public. Also, generally  _alone_.

Liam's skilful fingers gradually worked the lubricant into him, adding more as needed; Anduin had to pull back from Wrathion and bite at his lip to stop himself from whimpering at the sensations. Liam was pushing his finger just a little way inside now, slipping forwards easily and nudging against-- God--  _just_  the right spot, and Wrathion fondly stroked Anduin's hair as his jaw fell open. His thumb brushed against the curve of Anduin's hair and Anduin could feel himself growing harder as both men showered him with gentle, teasing touches.

He was dripping pre-cum, his breath coming in gasps and shudders against Wrathion's soaked entrance, by the time he finally felt Liam's fingers withdraw and heard the condom wrapper behind him. God, he was ready for this. He glanced up at Wrathion and gave him a helplessly aroused grin as he felt Liam press up against him; Wrathion looked down at him with open and confident adoration.

Wrathion pressed Anduin's face back against himself as Liam pushed himself past Anduin's threshold; Anduin gave a satisfied moan loud enough that he startled himself and earned a tut from Wrathion. "Do be quiet, my dear," he murmured, stroking his hair again. "And I certainly wouldn't having your finger back inside of me. Make that fingers, actually. Two--"

He was cut off as Anduin complied, biting his own lip and arching his back with a satisfied, smug grin on his face. Anduin forced himself to relax, letting Liam push his full length inside of him - Liam's careful preparation made the task none too uncomfortable, and Anduin felt the blush rise on his face as he felt him pull back. The first few strokes were gentle and slow, but once Liam got a feel for how much Anduin could comfortably take, he gripped his hips and gradually grew rougher until he had to hold back for risk of making audible slaps at Anduin's backside.

Anduin was absolutely lost to pleasure, the sheer thought of being fucked like this by a practical stranger and having his fingers inside Wrathion while it was happening... God, he could barely get it together to turn his hand palm-up and curve his fingers. He heard Wrathion give an appreciative mumble at the gesture; but Liam slipped his hand around and gripped Anduin's length, giving him tugs and strokes just as rough and fast as the relentless thrusts, and that was it for Anduin's resolve.

He held his breath and screwed his eyes shut as he emptied himself onto the grass. He bucked back against Liam and pushed his fingers further into Wrathion as the pleasure overwhelmed him, shuddering in the aftershocks as Liam thrust deep into him and gripped his fingers into his hips with his own orgasm. Wrathion held back a needy whine and gently, pointedly, tugged Anduin's hair; Anduin complied obediently, pressing his lips to Wrathion's clit again and sucking him until he felt him cum.

Anduin felt Liam inch back out of him and tug his trousers back up; he had to resist the urge to fall sideways and collapse in the grass, instead sitting up and fixing his own clothing while licking his lips clean of Wrathion's juices. He tries to ignore the sight of his own cum on the grass. Wrathion rolled onto his side before standing up and stretching, leaving himself exposed for a moment longer before covering himself, too; he gave Anduin another knowing glance and a smirk before helping him to his feet and kissing him, full-on to the lips.

They walked back to the bus stop together, and waited with Liam for a while; then Anduin and Wrathion walked back to Anduin's. Wrathion kept groping Anduin's behind as they walked, leaving Anduin in absolutely no doubt about what they were going to be doing when they got home.


End file.
